Wedding Bells
by xFanaticTeenx
Summary: Carlos is bored out of his mind. Calling James for help, he brings Logan into 2J and commences a small stay-at-home play for Carlos. (A little bit of Jagan.)


**Guys, I'm starting a whooooole bunch of stories. A lot are in progress! Even Road to nowhere chpt3! A lot of family issues in real life has been stopping me from writing the way I used to, but hopefully this one-shot will cheer you guys up! "p v p This story includes a bit of Jagan humor in it. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, backstreet boys, or the wedding anthem. Duh.**

* * *

Carlos was lying face down on the orange couch, humming a backstreet boys song. He released a deep sigh and turned himself over. "Jaaaaames!" he whined, awaiting James' assistance. Carlos was bored out of his mind. Nothing to do, and nothing to eat. Not even corndogs were in the freezer! He decided to call his taller friend again, just in case he didn't hear him. "JAAAAAAAAAMES!" he whined once more, a little louder than before.

The brunette popped up behind the sofa with a concerned look. "What is it, 'Litos?"

Carlos sat up, taking a look at James' hazel eyes with his puppy eyes and said, "I'm bored!"

James cracked his knuckles and cocked his head to the side. "Sit down and wait here," he instructed the latino. Walking at a fast pace out of 2J. Carlos sat there, wondering what James was going to do.

James didn't take long getting back. The door was kicked open, revealing James with Logan being held bridal style in his arms. Logan couldn't speak. His whole face showed fear and shock. "Wh-what are you doing? Why did you bring me in h-here? I-I,"

James' eyes locked onto Logan. "Carlos is bored so we're going to put on a show for him,"

"D-do I have a choice? What if I don't want to do it? I mean, I have a lot of books to read, I'm a little behind in math and ... a-and-"

James hushed Logan, setting him down in front of Carlos. "You don't get to back out. If you do, I'll MAKE you do it," he said, looking at an excited Carlos. "Get comfortable, Carlitos."

The latino obeyed, getting a blanket and a bunch of pillows around him.

James pushed Logan into the kitchen to discuss the theme. "The theme of this skit is 'Wedding.' Do you think you have the guts to do it?" James whispered to Logan.

Logan got a finger and pointed at James, moving his mouth, but no words could come out. It was mostly the theme, but also that he'd never thought he'd do this with James.

"That't it!" James yelled, running back to the family room with Logan. "All right. This small story is called Wedding Bells. It's about a couple that get married and have love issues!"

Carlos was at the edge of his seat, already entertained by the title.

"The couple are at the alter and profess their wedding vows," James narrated, grabbing Logan's hands while he stared deep into his eyes. "Do you, James Diamond, take Logan Mitchell, to be your lovely wedded wife?" He said in a low voice.

"What- Wife!?" Logan shouted, glaring at James.

"I DO," James grinned. "And do you, Logan Mitchell, take James Diamond to be your lovely, hot, sexy husband?"

Logan shut his eyes to try and block out his voice.

"I do!" Carlos said in a slightly higher voice.

"I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE! YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE," James announced. Taking no time, he pulled Logan in for a kiss!

Carlos watched in awe as it actually happened.

Logan's eyes shut tight, unable to process what was reality and what was fiction. He pulled away from the kiss. "TOO FAR, JAMES! TOO-" his voice cracked.

James swooped Logan off of his feet, making him yelp. "What shall we do next, '_honey_'?"

Logan's legs dangled off of James' arm. He was unable to get down. Taking a look at his tall friend, he decided to play along. "Nothing, '_dear_'," he smiled. "How about we go read books at the library?"

James' smile turned upside down. "Naah, how about we go to our new house and cuddle on the couch?"

Logan thought hard about what he could do to get out of this. "_All right, let's do that!_"

James smiled. "That's my _girl_," He put Logan down for the second time.

Logan stood still for a few seconds and then made a break for it. He started running towards the door, letting out a laugh. His head turned to the door and he ran into James!

James' arms were crossed. He looked angry. "We can't have a runaway wife now can we?"

"No we can't!" Carlos giggled.

Logan gulped, backing up. Letting out a small scream, he began running away from James, but he was grabbed and was put on James' shoulder. James set Logan down in a chair and tied him up with a rope.

Logan glared at James. "I can't believe you did this." he tried stuggling out of the rope, but failed to break out of them.

"I can't believe you ran away from your husband!" James replied. "Maybe we should have some abuse in this story! Huh? Should we?"

Logan's eyes widened. "No, no! That's fine! No abuse, p-please!"

James whipped out his lucky comb and started to comb his hair. He then kneeled down to Logan's level and put his hand on his cheek. "Precious baby cakes," he whispered.

The door to apartment 2J creaked open. "Okay guys, I'm back. I got some more corndogs, and a slinky-" Kendall looked up at Logan, James, and Carlos, confusion written on his face. "Uhhh ..."

"Help me..!" Logan mouthed to Kendall.

Kendall just stood there trying his best to puzzle everything together. "Uh-uhhhh ..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading that! Lmao. Please give me a little more time! I'm going to try my best to be active as I was before! Please review this story so I know you're reading my fanfictions! It'll give me more confidence to wrtie more. C:**


End file.
